


The Fireworks Inside My Heart

by OnlyLoveMakesYouThatCrazy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Gay Mike Wheeler, Gay Will Byers, M/M, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyLoveMakesYouThatCrazy/pseuds/OnlyLoveMakesYouThatCrazy
Summary: While Will slept, he accidently placed his arm onto Mike.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	The Fireworks Inside My Heart

It was a few months after El and the Byers moved away. None less than nine hours ago did they come to visit Hawkins for the third time. Mike was thrilled, obviously. In about late July 1985, Mike had realised something: he liked Will. Of course, he already knew he liked him, but this was different, he _loved_ Will.

Tonight, he lay in his bed, it used to be a bunk bed but earlier on this year he had got it replaced with a double. He and Will were sleeping in this room, Jonathan in Nancy’s, Joyce in the spare bedroom and El was at Max’s. Both him and Will were under the covers of his bed. Will had got to sleep easily, he was exhausted from the four-hour ride to the Wheelers and needed rest, Mike, however, couldn’t get to sleep, at all.

Mike stared at the plain ceiling, overthinking about school and whatnot. Suddenly, he felt an arm draw over his chest and stomach in a diagonal way. He turned his head and rested it on the two pillows below him and saw Will, seemingly peaceful and fast asleep. His fluffy brown hair had been cut about two weeks ago (according to Mrs Byers), and now looked somewhat wavy where it neared the fringe. The sides were cut a little and Mike could vividly remember that, at 4pm, when he saw Will for the first time in months, he promised himself that he was going to act cool, but upon seeing Will’s haircut, he got flustered and luckily caught himself from saying “HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, YOU’RE CUTE!”.

His heart thumped as Will’s arm seemed to burn his shirt, and then, Will turned his body to the side so it aligned with his neck, and then moved his right arm with it. Will’s arm hit Mike’s upper arm and then held it tightly. Mike thought his heart was going to explode right there. He flushed brightly, turning scarlet in the blink of an eye.

 _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. Okay, this is okay, even if your chest us filled with billions of fireworks that are going off, we can still work this out,_ Mike thought, trying (and failing) to calm himself down. He might as well have deflated. Then, he stopped. He stopped and just thought _fuck it_.

Mike turned fully to face Will, and then went snug up to his frame. Will’s arms dropped from this movement and then curled around Mike’s body. Mike put a hand onto Will’s side and then lay there, breathing in the older boy’s scent, a sweet smell of something similar to vanilla. He finally fell asleep, with a small smile rested on his face.


End file.
